The present invention comprises a manual actuator mechanism for establishing temporary electrical contact between a contactor and the leads or pads forming the connectors of an integrated circuit device. The contactor is an array of contacts forming an electrical interface between the connectors on the integrated circuit device package and, for example, an electronic circuit board, which may form part of an integrated circuit testing system. Typically, the contactor forms the floor of a well whose walls are oriented to precisely position the integrated circuit relative to the contactor.
The mechanism includes a manual actuator that pushes a lead backer against the integrated circuit package or leads on the package, forcing the integrated circuit's leads or pads against the contacts of the contactor as the lead backer reaches the end of its travel. An alignment plate mounted above the contactor guides the integrated circuit package and lead backer to their proper position in the x-y plane.